


Maybe I Love You(Maybe I Just Like The Sound)

by frostbite



Category: Harry/Niall - Fandom, Narry - Fandom, Narry Storan - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drinking, First Time, Garage, Love, M/M, Snow Storm, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbite/pseuds/frostbite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall get locked in a garage for a while, and maybe, just maybe love happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Love You(Maybe I Just Like The Sound)

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ On tumblr at Narryfrost ♡

Theres something about the snow that Harry finds calming. 

He makes his way towards the back door, slipping behind the crowds of people that hover around the kitchen,a blur of laughter swimming through his ears as he steps outside in the cold. He steps out on the porch, focusing on the silence thats almost overwhelming to him. He watches on the cloud of sheer breath that forms in front of him. He breathes out again, watching the way it fades into nothing within seconds as the snow falls heavy on the ground. Stuffing his hands in the large pocket of his hoodie, he kicks his feet out, swiping some of the snow out with the heel of his show skidding across the concrete. He checks his phone again -- the eight time in the past five minutes. 10:59. 

He doesn't know why he even came to this party. 

He makes his way down the steps, and walks through the shoe-tracked snow towards the garage. He pulls at the freezing, metal knob twice before the door pops open, creaking as he steps inside the roofed area. Inside he finds a swing, and enough beer to fill up a swimming pool. He sits on the swing, the room illuminated by the moon that shines suprisngly bright for the heavy snow fall. So he swings, and watches out the window.

He breathes through his nose, the cold air nipping at his pale skin. Soon enough his eyes begin to drift shut, and he focuses on his legs that bounce up and dan in a pathetic effort to accumulate warmth to his body. "What are you doing out here?" Someone asks, and Harry's eyes snap open looking towards the door where a guy standings, pulling the door all the way shut behind him. "What?" Harry asks, swallowing hard. The boy gets closer, smiling a bit. Harry can see his straight smile, and red, rosy cheeks. "Yeah, but are you going to answer my question?" 

"Oh," he pauses momentarily, shrugging his shoulders. "I like the snow."

"Me too," he sats before taking the seat directly next to him. Harry can practically feel the heat radiating from the boy's body to his own. "But I don't enjoy hypothermia."

Silence brews between the two, and the swing creaks a bit as they begin swinging back and forth -- slowly. Just how the snow is falling. 

"I'm Niall," he finally says, the Irish accent becoming more evident. He nods his head, blushing almost -- because he _feels_ Niall's eyes burning a hole into the side of his head. _You're supposed to tell him your name._ "Harry," he says quietly, letting his name drip from his tongue before swirling into the cold air, around and around. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Niall sipping from a red solo cup, licking up the bitter liquid away from his chapped lips. "Not much of a partier I take it?"

Harry snorts, "I'm the bloody _life_ of the party, don't you see?" He says attempting to make an awful joke.

"I do," Niall says nodding his head, raising his cup as if he were going to cheer with the snow falling sky. "Why are you out here?" Harry asks right as a ripple of child crawl down his spine causing him to cringe, legs brushing against Niall's. "I dunno," Niall answers so quickly it seems mechanical. "I guess you seemed _interesting,_ " he says letting the word roll off his tongue like something exotic and Harry can't help but smirk at him. "Interesting, yeah? A nice way of calling me a freak then? For sitting outside in someone who I don't even know's garage?"

"You overanalyze things," Niall points out, and leisurely takes another sip. "Sometimes a good trait, when needed of course." Harry slumps down a bit, pulling his hood up over his mop of curls that are almost long enough that they're falling into his eyes -- almost. "But honestly, I came out here to see if there was anymore beer left, m'not much of a hard liquor person. But I saw you, and after arguing how idiotic you were, I figured i'd give you some company." He shrugs his shoulders, biting into his bottom lip.

Harry looks over, eyes scanning over the side of his face-- taking in his features with the help of the moon that seemed to shine right over him. He mindlessly connected the spread of freckles that littered over his skin down to his neck. Niall looked over, bright blue eyes meeting his own green, instantly filling him up with _warmth_? "What if I didn't want any company?" 

Niall smirks a bit, setting his cup between his legs and begins to untangle the white scarf that sits around his neck, falling down enough showing off his collarbones. He pauses, lifting it up and places it around Harry's neck, wrapping it loosely around the exposed flesh. "Well mate," he begins, his warm, liquor-scented breath hitting Harry's frozen skin. "You wouldn't have told me your name." Harry's eyes follow from the space between his eyes down to the tip of his nose, straight to the cupids bow of his lips, licking at his own. Niall catches on quickly, noticing exactly where his eyes have traveled too. And he smiles, the corners of his lips curving upwards as he begins to move forward until they're nose to nose-- and Harry's fucking frozen, and god dammit, he can't fucking breath. Harry's head spins so quickly he hardly notices that Niall's lips have brushed against his own. And _holy fucking shit_ they're practically kissing. 

Harry swallows back the fear that seems to paralyze his body and pushes forward, pressing their lips together in a small kiss that sets off fireworks in his brain, colors dancing behind his closed eyelids. Momentarily, he forgets how to kiss, but with Niall's lips moving against his, he learns quickly, his hands reaching forward touching his knee. Niall's tongue swipes across his bottom lip, before their kissing harder, their tongues meshing together in a fit of dominance and passion. Right as Niall's fingers find their way to the back of Harry's neck, lacing together they pull apart, catching their breath as they stare at each other again. 

"Wow," Harry says out loud, still coming down from his high. Niall smirks a bit, rubbing the back of his own neck, "was I that bad?" 

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant. I just meant like-- wow. A good wow, I promise. A good wow," he rambles on, mentally telling himself to shut up, shut up, shut up. 

Niall smiles again-- and clears his throat before looking down at his lap where his cup still sits and it reminds him about the party he should be attending. "Well I should probably get back inside," he says, swallowing hard. "D'you want to come inside?" He asks, hoping he'd say yes. "I-- um, no. I'm-- I'll stay out here." He says, stuffing his hands back into his pockets. Niall nods his head, standing up quickly and stretches out. "It was-- okay, i'll see you 'round then." He says making his way towards the door. He twists the knob-- once, twice, four times - even bumps into the door with his hip. "Fuck," he groans, turning back to Harry. "D'you know what the fuck is wrong with this damn door?"

Harry stands up, and Niall's eyes go wide as he towers over him. Harry takes the knob, twisting it while bumping into it a few times, pushing as hard as he could. "I think the doors swelled shut," he says, and Niall stares at him. "What?" 

"Thats what happens when it gets cold, it froze and swelled. We won't be able to open it," he says, pushing on the door a few more times with all his might. "It's really fucking stuck," he says, rubbing at his shoulder. Niall curses under his breath and turns back towards the swing. "And my damn cell phone is inside, tell me you've got one." He says, folding his arms over his chest. "Yeah, here" he says reaching inside his pocket where his dead cell phone sat. Niall sat there, holding on the power button. "And your phone is dead, mate. Now what are we supposed to do?" 

"I'd say were proper fucked, until someone comes out at least. It shouldn't be long though, all the beer is out here. Someones bound to come out and get some, and we'll be saved." Harry said, his words coming out slow. Niall shrugged his shoulders as he plopped back down onto the swing grabbing a beer that laid in one of the half empty cases, popping open the lid and took a long sip, allowing the fizz to bubble in his mouth as he swallowed it down. "Guess we'll sit here until someone comes out." 

"Yeah," Harry says, taking the unopened can that Niall hands him, cracking the top and taking a long sip of his own letting it settle warm in his belly. 

_xo_

"Wait wait wait," Niall gasps, his face beet red from laughing so hard, "you threw up on your dates shoes?" 

"That I did," Harry says with a small smile playing on his lips as he takes his third-- maybe forth beer from the case and opens it. "Mate, you take the piss on that damn story. Did she ever talk to you again?" He asks and Harry shakes his head, "no, she never talked to me again. Still to this day, she hasn't said a word too me." He says, and Niall still laughs like a maniac, covering his mouth-- he may be _a little tipsy._ Harry rolls his eyes, "It was a pity date! My mom _made_ me take her to be nice. Whatever, well, let's see you top that one. What's your most memorable story?" 

After Niall sobers up from laughter, he leans back a little bit, his eyes shutting as he thinks. "My most memorable story, probably -- two New Year Eve's ago," he starts off, "me and my cousin, two of his friends got absolutely fucking wrecked at his party. And I remember the christmas lights, and the giant Christmas trees visible through everyone's windows as we drove past, and how they were just big blurs of colors as we drove so, so, so fucking fast past them. I should've told him to slow down. The radio was _so_ loud, and we were all blaring out in Christmas songs, singing at the tops of our lungs-- god, I should've fucking told him to stop. And we kept driving, and driving, until the houses grew farther and farther apart. I had no fucking idea where we were going, but we were having a good time. I still remember how it was snowing, and I fogged up the entire back window and drew pictures in it with my fingers. 

The best part, was that in this field where a farm was, there were these snow men, right? They were fucking huge, bigger then me probably -- maybe. And they had carrots for noses, and scarfs on! With button eyes and smiles that stretched from one end of their heads to the other. And twigs for branches-- god, it made me miss being a kid so much. Did you ever build snow men when you were little, Harry? I did, and then after my mom would give me and my brother and my cousin sugar cookies with different colored icing and sprinkles-- I loved Christmas. And on New Years, she'd let u stay up as late as we could and we could eat lollies and cookies. But he went so fucking fast, and the farther out of town we got, the worse the streets got I guess. Because all the sudden I remember everything going silent and we spun- around and around and around, so fast it brought me back to when I was younger and I was on the tilt-a-whirl. Clutching onto the bars so damn tight it cut off my circulation to my fingers.

I guess I woke up the next day in the hospital, ivs stuck in my hand and these patches on my chest. I had to get stitches in my eyebrow and I sprained my knee somehow. They had said that I should've hurt worse, and it was a miracle that I hadn't had any brain damages. My cousin ended up driving over a large patch of ice, and swerved causing the car to turn over like four times. The only one who didn't survive was my cousin, he died instantly from impact I guess." Niall went silent, as Harry stared at him, reaching out and touching his arm. "Oh my god, Ni. I am so fucking sorry," he sighed, crawling towards him a bit, wrapping his arms over Niall who just took a deep breath. Harry laid his head on his chest, tracing patterns into his thigh. "I told you because that's my most memorable story--" he said, shrugging his shoulders a bit, rubbing his free hand over the small of Harry's back. Harry nodded, nuzzling his head against him again, leaning up and pecking a kiss to his jaw. Niall sipped his can again, finishing it off and let it fall to the floor with a few small _clicks._ "Think they'll ever find us?" Harry asked, looking up at Niall who just let his eyes shut and shrugged his shoulders. "Hopefully before we both get frostbitten." 

_xo_

"Do you ever just think about people?" Niall asks curiously, "all made of the same shit but treated so unfairly? But if you cut us, we all bleed red, and if you cut deep enough, were all skeletons made of bones." He says, shivering a bit. Harry nods his head, and Niall's eyes shut again, even with Harry on his lap, breathing against his neck, he's still fucking cold. "I'm freezing," he admits, licking his lips again. 

"You know if you keep licking your lips they're just going to get more and more chapped, right?" Harry points out matter-of-factly. And Niall looks down at him, shrugging his shoulders. "Nothing else to do, I just hope someone fucking comes out here soon before I turn into a damn ice cube." And its then that Harry gets a brilliant idea and sits up right just a bit and begins kissing his jaw, grabbing handfuls of his shirt and kisses him all over, from his neck to his jaw, to his cheeks to his cupids bow, up to his forehead and down to his lips. Where they settle, and begin kissing again, picking right up where they left off last time, maybe a little more passionate this time. Because when Niall threads his fingers through his curls, it isn't so rough, and he doesn't seem to rushed. So they kiss, and they kiss, until their lips are red and their fingers have gone numb. "Holy shit," Niall swallows fast, groaning as Harry stirs around on him, and his cock begins throbbing beneath the all-too-tight material. 

"What's wrong?" Harry asks, between sucking against his neck, just enough to leave a faint scarlet love bite right at the base of his neck. Niall takes a deep breath, and Harry freezes a little bit and stares at Niall, who is so, so fucking embarrassed. "I am so sorry, mate." He apologizes profusely, but Harry just laughs and pecks his lips a few more times. "Horan, calm down, alright?" He says, purposely stirring over his hard-on he can bluntly feel through his jeans, teasing him a bit. His breath hitches in his throat, and he grabs handfuls of the back of Harry's hoodie, wishing it was forty degrees warmer so he could rip the fucking thing off _right now._ Harry licked at his own lips, "want me too warm you up?" 

Niall looked at him a bit strange, "what?" 

"Harry slid off his lap, kneeling on the ground in front of him. "Do you want me to warm you up?" He asked again, placing both hands on either knee. Niall continued to stare at him like he had three heads- "I- uh how?" 

"Are you going to answer my question?" He asked, the moon shining just enough for Niall to get a good look at his face, completely serious. Niall couldn't breath. 

He nodded his head, almost eager as Harry smirked again, his dimples prominent in his cheeks. Niall watches down at Harry reached up and popped his button on his jeans, tugging down the zipper before tapping his thighs twice making him stand up a bit, enough for Harry to drag down his legs to his knees, along with his boxers. Niall sat down, his cock falling hard and full, a blush covering every inch of his body. Harry warmed his hands up quickly, blowing warm air into his palms and rubbing them together quickly, the same technique he'd done when he was younger and had forgotten his gloves at primary school. Once he had them warm enough he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, bringing it up slowly, thumbing at the tip before bringing his hand back down and leaning down, kitten-licking at the tip before wrapping his pouty, pink lips around the tip, working his tongue over the tip before taking as much of him into his mouth as he could. Niall's breath hitched again, exhaling in a long, sheer visible breath that clouded in front of him. 

Harry licked around the length, hollowing his cheeks and bringing his mouth up slowly, focusing his tongue back to his slit feeling Niall's hands move through his hair, pulling a bit as he moaned into the air, his sounds echoing through Harry's empty head. "Shit, holy shit." Niall cursed, sliding down a bit, thrusting his hips upwards into the back of the younger boy's throat, gripping on anything he could. Bursts of warmth filled his body, a tingling sensation filling up in his legs as Harry continued, his spit coating over his entire dick. Harry sucked around him, moving faster as his jaw ached, licking up the length, tracing over the prominent veins with his tongue as Niall bucked into his mouth, teeth digging into his bottom lip. Colors splashed behind Niall's closed eyelids, neon stripes flashing before his eyes as one of the best fucking feelings flooded through his body, and the entire world around him fell silent. Harry rocked back and forth, rubbing himself against the insides of his jeans, moaning around him. Niall gripped the edges of the swings as he squeezed his eyes, and the most intense yellow color he'd ever seen filled his mind, so intense he couldn't say another word. His dick twitched in the younger boy's mouth, and soon he was coming right onto his tongue. Harry kitten- licked him, swallowing the bitter liquid still rocking back and forth, as his own orgasm began, racing down his spine and through his hips before he was hopelessly coming into his own boxers. Harry slumped over, leaning his back against Niall's legs as he took shallow breaths, his heart pounding against his chest. After Niall sobered up, the cold feeling began to wash over him again and he quickly pulled his pants up, buttoning and zippering them. 

Harry climbed back on the swing, sitting down as Niall's arms tangled around him again. "I just realized something," Harry said, his tired eyes staring out at the stars, noticing how few snow flakes were falling from the sky and how many stars there just were. "What's that?" Niall asked, a yawn following.

"One of us could've climbed out of that window, and went and got help." Harry said slowly-- his words coming out even slower then before. Niall snorted, buzzing his face against the younger boy's cheek. "Do you think we should try and climb out the window?" Harry asked, but Niall shook his head, snuggling closer to him. "Nah. Someone will find come out here eventually, besides we'd get stuck, the windows not big enough, love." 

Harry just nodded his head, resting his head on Niall's chest as they both drifted off to sleep with the creaking noise of the swing underneath him. 

_(And an hour later someone comes out and rescues them, and another hour later they're both heading back to Niall's house, and the rest is just another memorable story to tell on snowy nights.)_


End file.
